Eaglespirit's Journey
by Hippocampus13
Summary: Join Eaglepaw and Moonpaw on their journey, which will bring them through all four clans territories. P.S. I didn't write all of this story but I have got permission to publish it. Carriethefastpony is the other author.
1. The beginning & WindClan

"Wake up!" squeaked a small voice from behind me.

"No" I mumbled before nestling deeper into my mother's fur.

"Calm down Moonkit" a soft voice called "Let your sister sleep. Why don't you go and play with Flamekit and Acornkit?" A rustle of leaves told me that my sister had gone to explore the camp so I snuggled down and had a rest before she came back.

Sometime later I woke up and with difficulty blinked my eyes open. A shock came as I explored with them, the nest was huge! Looking at Featherstripe dozing peacefully I quietly asked Morningsun if I could explore the camp. She agreed but told me to find Acornkit and the others so they could show me around.

Stepping out into the camp I was greeted by a bustle of cats scurrying around cleaning nests, eating prey, sharing tongues and all sorts of jobs. Ignoring Morningsun's words I headed over to a smallish den filled with strange plants and herbs to find shelter from the big toms and she-cats. Exploring further down this mysterious den I could see five or six nests, feeling very tired I lay down and crashed, fast asleep.

"Where's Mistkit!?"

A yowl woke me from my dreams. Hurriedly I scurried towards the entrance of the den, too late I bashed into a black she-cat with white splotches. "Now I'm in for it." I thought. But instead she picked me up by my scruff took me outside and said to my mother,

"Sorry, Mistkit was wandering around so I thought I could entertain her by showing her the herbs and what they help with"

"It's true!" I piped up, "The medicine c-"

"You mean Skyfur"

"She showed me yellow stuff she told me it would make me sick if I ate it so I carried it to a cat in a nest just as I was about to put it down

"BOO!" Shouted Moonkit.

"Both of you to the nest NOW!" Yowled Featherstripe.

"Awwww" Me and my sister muttered. And scampered off to the nursery.

"Ready for a mission only real warriors do? Let's go out of camp" Whispered my sister. Sneaking out of camp was easy all we had to do was creep through the dirtplace tunnel.

Once we were out of camp Moonkit lead the way confidently.

"Do you have any idea where we are going?" I asked the silver kit.

"No"

"Wait you didn't tell me this!"

"If I told you, you would not go on the adventure would you?" Whispered Moonkit.

"Fair point, but I don't want to go on the adventure anymore."

"Oh well you're stuck in it now." Retorted Moonkit.

"I'm thirsty let's have a drink" I mewed.

"Well shut up and walk to the stream." There was no way I could go back to camp now. As we lapped at the water Moonkit yowled

"WATER FIGHT!" Dodging the waters spray I ran into the river followed by Moonkit.

Thrashing at the waves my little paws scraped the rocks on the bank as we tumbled down the current of water. Trying to find my bearings I glanced at my sister who was disappearing under the waves at regular intervals. Letting myself disappear under the torrent of water I let StarClan greet me.

"Hush little one I'm here use you paws to float above the water." A voice called.

"Who's there?" For once Moonkit sounded scared

"Don't worry my name is Leafdew" the voice called again

Moonkit was so scared she tried to hide behind me but I pushed her in front of me.

"What Clan are you from?" Asked the white she-cat.

"Er… MoonbowClan." Moonkit chirped.

"Well you are not going back!" A sleek grey cat mewed.

"I think her name is Stonestar" Moonkit whispered.

"Hi, Stonestar." I quickly mewed.

"I think you are mistaking me as the ShadowClan leader, I'm Shellstar."

"You're in ShadowClan we will fight to the death for our clan." Yowled Moonkit unsheathed her claws and charged at the leader. Picking Moonkit up by her scruff Shellstar took my sister and mewed "You are coming with me! You are in big trouble missy."

Following the bigger cats I was led into camp. Luckily for us it was night and all the cats were sleeping. Dropping Moonkit outside a large den which smelt of milk Shellstar crept in and talked to a queen for a bit, soon a golden she-cat stepped out.

"Hi, I'm Cloverflame, I hear you are quite an adventurous pair. Oh and by the way I'll be your foster mother."

"What does adventurous mean?" Questioned Moonkit.

"Bed, both of you." Cloverflame ordered.

"I want to go into the warriors den, no the leader's den" Moonkit said

"Well I want to explore the Medicine Cat's den." I pointed out.

"What's so good about plants?" Asked Moonkit.

"Well-"

"Little kits need sleep to become warriors." Cloverflame mewed. Trenching into the den I curled into a ball and fell into deep slumber. Moonkit kept turning and kicking in her sleep.

Once I woke up I scampered to the medicine cat den, Moonkit decided to explore the wonders of hunting and hurried to the apprentices den. I was engrossed in the plants one red berry caught my attention some how I knew it was poisonous.

"Don't touch that." A voice called. I turned around to see Leafdew.

"Wait, are you the medicine cat?" I asked.

"Well I'm in the medicine cat den, I told you not to touch Death Berries and I was carrying catmint when I first met you. So what do you think?"

"You are the medicine cat!" I exclaimed in surprise. Thinking quickly I asked, "Can I be your apprentice, I'm almost 6 moons old!"

"Sorry but I don't think I'm ready for an apprentice just yet."

"MOONKIT GET BACK TO THE NEST" a unknown cat yowled.

"HEY YOU WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" A cat yowled I tucked my tail between my legs and ran I looked behind and saw they were yowling at Moonkit.

"Go to the nest" they said "Naughty kits get told off by Shellstar"

Moonkit ran into the nest where she hid in the mossy nest.

"There you are you naughty kit." I was picked up by the scruff of my neck, "Let's go to Shellstar."

"No," I yelled "I'm innocent!"

"Stop lying". Came the reply. When we reached Shellstar's den

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Shellstar purred,

"We have a naughty kit" the unknown cat mewed

"Thanks Hawktalon." said Shellstar, "We'll need a punishment for you, little kit."

Scrabbling at the den I tried to escape but my path was blocked by the huge brown tom.

"Let's see, what shall we do with you?" Questioned Shellstar, "How about we teach you some manners, first of all how old are you?"

"Ummm only 4 moons old." I whimpered.

"Okay, I forgive you." Came the reply, "But any more and your apprenticeship will be delayed."

Nodding my head I scampered out the den and pelted into the nursery.

"Hi Mistkit" Moonkit squeaked, "Do you want to go hunting WindClan, apparently they were causing trouble on the border."

"Only if it doesn't get me in trouble." I answered.

"It won't." My sister assured me.

Creeping out the dirtplace entrance we made our way to the border which reeked of rabbit. Scuttling over the border we went in a random direction. This random direction turned out to be the bleakest part of the moors.

As we were walking along the dreary terrain my sister tried and failed to scent the WindClan camp. Very soon we were definitely lost.

"It's just this way." My sister optimistically mewed.

"Oh, for the last time we are lost." I replied.

"Eagle!" Moonkit cried.

"Moonkit stop teasing."

"No there really is an eagle." She exclaimed.

Looking up I saw a huge bird circling in the sky. Gulping, I yowled to my sister to run but she had beaten me to it. Pelting to keep up with Moonkit I shoved her into a tunnel. By then the bird had dived, I was it's prey. Bracing myself I curled up into a ball.


	2. Eagle, Apprentice & Revenge

Moonkit's P.O.V.

Scatter I had yowled I had dived into a rabbit warren then I saw

The eagle flying away! It seemed to have dropped Mistkit I scuttled forwards and dragged her into the warren.

"Uggh" she said, still unconscious.

I quietly mewed, " Wake up, I want to play!

Mistkit's P.O.V.

Pain, that's all I feel. It's feels like I'm burning up.

"Shh, don't move. You'll injure yourself more." A voice deep voice rumbled.

Opening my eyes I saw a dusky brown tom standing before me.

"I'm Barkface, many moons ago I died. But that doesn't matter, your sister is worried and you need to return. I have come on Silverpelt's orders, your destiny is intertwined with the path of StarClan's. Only you can achieve this."

Confused I turned to ask the old StarClan warrior but another cat had interrupted me.

"Calm yourself." A blueish gray cat mewed, "This is StarClan."

"Wait I'm dead?" I questioned.

"No you are on the border of StarClan. You may choose to join us or return to the living"

Frightened I scuttled off away from the border. The world went dark as I fell into a dreamless slumber.

"Wake up!" A voice which I recognised as my sister's moaned, "Wake up, I want to play!"

Opening my eyes I saw a huge black and white cat with a ginger tail tip in front of me along with my sister.

"Hey, little kit what's your name." The tom questioned.

"Eagle." I muttered remembering the events that had happened previously.

"So Eaglekit, why were you out on the Eagle Moors?"

"Umm we were escaping from the eagle."

"Naughty kits need to be punished, let's take you to Rabbitstar"

Gulping we both followed the tom but I was stopped by pain in my hind leg.

"Oh sorry. I forgot to tell you, you're now paralysed in your right hind leg. The eagle did it." The bulky cat mewed before picking me up by my scruff.

Entering a large version of a rabbit burrow my sister quietly mewed, " That was Rosethorn the WindClan medicine cat."

As we entered we were greeted by a pale tabby she-cat which I guessed to be Rabbitstar. The leader took a glance at my sister before moving onto me flinching at the sight of my mauled leg.

"What clan are you from?" Asked Rabbitstar

"Eagle" I replied.

"She means she was attacked by an eagle and her name is Eaglekit" Rosethorn explained.

"What clan are we from?" Moonkit butted in explaining her thoughts, " By the way I'm Moonkit! And I have one day till me and my sister become apprentices!"

"Well then I will have to find a suitable warrior as your mentor." The WindClan leader mewed, "Eaglekit can you stay behind, I need to talk to you about your apprenticeship."

Moonkit and Rosethorn quickly left the den and then I yowled, "WHO WILL BE MY MENTOR!"

"Calm down Eaglekit, I haven't decided on your mentor because of your new disability. I'm very sorry but I have to delay your apprenticeship as you still need to adjust to your new life."

Running out the underground den I pelted onto the moors but I was stopped by my leg.

"Foxdung!" I exclaimed as I realised that my leg had started to bleed. Limping into a den I searched for a cat that could help me then Rosethorn appeared out of nowhere "That leg looks bad." he said claimed stars started spinning around me

"Hi Barkface" I mewed he looked at me and mewed, "Can you stop coming to the borders of Starclan!" Quickly I scampered to the living where I found myself inside the medicine cat den.

My foot felt cramped and stiff as I licked it. Silently yowling in pain I fell back and tried to sleep. Plan A failed so I tried Plan B, play with a mossball, that failed too so I called out to my sister, "Moonkit, can you please come here."

"Well what do you want? And it's Moonpaw now. Did you know that Lunakit is going to become the medicine cat apprentice now. You would be but you're ill obviously if Lunakit is not cut out your Rosethorn's second choice."

Sighing I asked, "Have I been apprenticed yet?"

"No!" Came the reply.

I closed my eyes and waited for the sleep to come. I wondered how Moonkit's apprentice ceremony was like.

"Moonkit please come onto the great rock" Rabbitstar called. In my dream " Moonkit you have reached the age of six moons. From now on until you become a warrior you shall be known as Moonpaw. Pinehollow you are ready for an apprentice. Pinehollow, you will be Moonpaw's mentor."

"Pinehollow, you have known many battles and you have the fastest paws in WindClan. I expect you to pass on all your skills to Moonpaw, so that she may be an honorable warrior of WindClan."

Waking up in the morning I gently moved my injured leg, looking around I saw a large collection of herbs. It looked like a cat had knocked the herbs into a big mess on the floor. Moonpaw came in and whispered,

"Bad news Lunapaw is not medicine cat apprentice any more Softpaw is! Oh but the good news is that Rosethorn says your leg is healed so you can become a apprentice!"

I licked my fur getting ready for my apprenticeship I felt very nervous " Eaglekit , you have reached the age of six moons. From now on until you become a warrior you shall be known as Eaglepaw. Goldensmoke, you are ready for an apprentice. Goldensmoke, you will be Eaglepaw's mentor."

"Goldensmoke, you have known many battles and are a honorable warrior. I expect you to pass on all your skills to Eaglepaw, so that she may be an honorable warrior of Windclan."

I was very excited to spend my night in the apprentice's den I missed being next to Moonpaw and Lunapaw seemed very nice, Softpaw well at first she seemed nice she showed me to a nest a little further away from the rest of the apprentices.

"Hi, I'm Softpaw." Mewed the ginger cat, "If you have any questions ask me. Let's go hunting."

When we reached a big tree Softpaw flattened me against the tree "Don't mess with me Eaglepaw I am the one in charge you have to contribute, bad leg or not I am the medicine cat apprentice so I don't hunt, oh and FETCH SOME PREY or else." with that Softpaw ran off I had no idea where I was. Then I sniffed a rabbit, a twig snapped in front of me the rabbit ran towards me quickly I used the killing bite and the rabbit fell dead in my jaws

"Who's there?" I called then Moonpaw appeared

"I can see Softpaw has enslaved you." She muttered, "Can you hunt?"

"No," I answered truthfully.

Moonpaw whisked her tail and signaled to follow her so I obeyed in submission. Walking along a faint path my sister halted at a hill.

"You can come out now," She mewed. Soon a cat stepped out of the shadows of a lonely tree to greet us.

"Hi, I'm Wheatpaw," A golden tom claimed.

Soon after I learnt that Barleypaw was Wheatpaw's sister and her best friend was Alderpaw. Barleypaw had told me that Lunapaw wasn't mean but was forced to be Softpaw's sidekick. The dusky brown apprentice explained every rule that the queen (Softpaw) made up.

"Eaglepaw, get your foxhearted pelt here or I'll claw your ears off!" A voice came from the forest. Scrambling from the clearing I followed the yowl that echoed across the moor.

"You took too long." The golden-brown tom mewed. Gulping I braced myself for a lecture

"A good warrior must always be on time..." I zoned out on the last part but I got the point. Then I followed my mentor back to camp. Then my mentor called, "Softpaw." "Yes" came the voice I dreaded most then Softpaw came into view after a while of talking "Come to the den." she purred but it sounded fake.

"Are we friends?" I questioned unsure.

"Yes, best friends." Mewed the cloud coloured cat, "Move your nest next to mine."

The apprentice nudged my mossy bed over to a corner.

"Bed apprentices." She called out.

Softpaw's P.O.V

"Everything is going to plan" Eaglepaw had long since gone to sleep "Lunapaw" I whispered "Make sure Eaglepaw, how shall we say has a lie in"

Moonpaw's P.O.V.

I woke up with Wheatpaw next to me sound asleep. Looking around I spotted my sister curled up in a corner. Creeping over to Eaglepaw I was about to wake her up when I heard a mew.

"Don't!" A voice came from the entrance. Turning around I saw the queen bee, Softpaw. Wisely choosing to obey I crept away but Softpaw had beaten me to it, "Wake up kits." She yowled teasingly, making sure her voice travelled to our corner. Climbing out the apprentice's den I made my way to the fresh kill pile.

"Out the way." Came the sassy command then soft paw appeared she delicately picked the juiciest piece of prey when she had eaten it she mewed, "Apprentices you may eat."

We dived in taking prey from the small mountain.

"Hi, how ya doing?" Asked a voice from behind me, which I recognised as Wheatpaw's, "Can I share?"

"Sure." I replied nudging the plump mouse towards him.

He took it greatfully and motioned for me to eat as well.

"Moonpaw." Pinehollow called from the far side of the camp, "Come on we're on dawn patrol."

Time Skip

"Ouch!" I yowled in pain, "Pinehollow, I think I have a thorn in my pad."

"Let me look." The dusky brown she-cat mewed. Lifting my paw up I showed her the huge thorn.

"Oh great StarClan." Pinehollow cursed, "Let's go back to camp."


End file.
